


take me to the garden of your ecstasy

by teacupandhellbeast



Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV), The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, I don't even know how this happened, Smut, that's all this is, what am i doing i don't even watch either of these shows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 15:14:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6381475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teacupandhellbeast/pseuds/teacupandhellbeast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Can’t believe you found this place,” Alicia calls out from the bathroom. Elyza smiles bashfully and glances down to her hands, twisting the comforter almost nervously. “Like, running water? Can’t remember the last time I took a shower, let alone bathed at all.”</p><p>“Honestly?” Elyza responds, getting to her feet. “Wasn’t expecting to find running water again. Hell, it's nice when we stumble upon some food.” She leans up against the doorframe and her throat runs dry when she sees Alicia. </p><p>-</p><p>a private moment in the middle of the apocalypse</p>
            </blockquote>





	take me to the garden of your ecstasy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nightbloods](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightbloods/gifts).



> i have no idea what i'm even doing, but i wrote smut for shows (AS IN MORE THAN ONE) that i don't even watch. 
> 
> for caitlin because she's the entire reason i somehow got invested in these two.

“Can’t believe you found this place,” Alicia calls out from the bathroom. Elyza smiles bashfully and glances down to her hands, twisting the comforter almost nervously. “Like, running water? Can’t remember the last time I took a shower, let alone bathed at all.”

“Honestly?” Elyza responds, getting to her feet. “Wasn’t expecting to find running water again. Hell, it's nice when we stumble upon some food.” She leans up against the doorframe and her throat runs dry when she sees Alicia. 

Not a stitch of clothing on her as she dries her hair with the bed sheet (they'd gotten lucky with the house and the shower, she wasn't about to look a gift horse in the mouth), Alicia turns and smiles, carefree and light. Without the dirt and the grime and the worry, she looks years younger, something that makes Elyza’s heart pang. The apocalypse had forced everyone to grow up suddenly, and Elyza wishes she could've been around before to see Alicia in all her glory. 

“I can hear you thinking,” she smirks and Elyza blinks a few times, coming back from her mind. Alicia drops the sheet and strides over to her, looping her arms around Elyza's neck, dropping a kiss to the corner of her mouth. “What’s on your mind?”

“You,” Elyza answers truthfully without even thinking, letting her hands settle on her hips, tugging her closer until their chests touch. 

After her shower, Elyza had slipped into a clean shirt they'd taken from a store. It’s three sizes too big, men’s as well, and it hangs off her frame, hem falling way past her hips. They’d taken as many clothes as they could, not sure if they'd even wear them, but they worked for trail markers and bandages. 

Alicia pulls at the back of the shirt until she has the hem crumpled in her palm, and she tugs it over Elyza’s head. It falls to the floor unceremoniously and Alicia grins complacently before pushing up onto her tiptoes to kiss Elyza. Elyza sighs against her mouth and grips her waist tightly, until there's no space between them. 

“There’s a bed,” she comments and Alicia snorts, “let's put it to good use.”

Alicia’s beneath her, damp skin sliding against her own, long since dried by now. It eases Elyza’s way as she slides down her body, trailing soft touches and loose kisses down. She swipes her tongue over the swell of Alicia’s breast before closing her lips around her nipple and sucking, humming quietly at the sweet, clean taste of her skin. It draws a moan out of Alicia and Elyza sits up quickly, pressing a hand over her mouth. 

“Can’t be too loud, remember?” Alicia nods, looking at her through hooded eyes, and Elyza grins down at her before resuming her path. 

She skates her fingers down Alicia’s sides, taking note of the way she squirms. _Ticklish then_ , she thinks, stowing away the information for later, when they don't have to fight for every moment together. Elyza pushes her legs apart and settles in the space between them, keeping her eyes locked on Alicia’s. 

“Is this okay?” Alicia nods and lifts her arms above her head. With a grin, Elyza leans in, and licks over her with the flat of her tongue, just teasing. Alicia hums curiously and lifts her hips, stretching out even more, giving Elyza even more space to work. She closes her eyes and pushes forward, laps at her clit with little flicks of her tongue that make Alicia grind down on her face.

“That’s- _oh_ ,” she gasps as Elyza’s mouth closes over her completely, sucking and tilting her chin up. Elyza chuckles softly and brings her hand up, pulling off briefly to wet her fingers.

“You’ll let me know if this okay, yeah?” When she doesn’t answer, Elyza gently pinches her inner thigh and she squeaks, looking down and nodding fervently.

“Yes yes, just, _please_.” Alicia arches off the bed as Elyza pushes a finger into her slowly, crooking it upwards as she slides it out. 

“Good?” she asks and Alicia attempts to answer her, stammering out something unintelligible.

“That, keep that, yes.” Elyza focuses on using her fingers, but then Alicia’s hand is on the top of her head, pushing down, and she grins before leaning back in. “Mouth, oh god, your mouth, more, I need more.”

“Never thought you’d be so talkative,” Elyza murmurs, “but remember, you’ve gotta be quiet.” Alicia blindly grabs for a pillow, pushing it over her face. Elyza gets her mouth back on her, wrapping her lips around Alicia’s clit and swirling her tongue. She catches movement out of her periphery and she looks up to see Alicia rolling her nipple between her fingers, tweaking it roughly. 

“That’s so hot, you have no idea,” she mumbles without thinking, and Alicia pushes back onto Elyza’s fingers, circling her hips in an attempt to find friction. The pillow muffles her words and Elyza curls her fingers, searching for the spot that’ll create a supernova inside her.

She knows she’s found it when Alicia’s thighs tremble around the sides of her head and she curls her fingers again as she sucks at her clit, humming quietly. Her hips ratchet up higher, feet planted firmly on the bed, and Elyza pins her back down to the mattress with an arm across her waist.

“Oh god, Elyza, _please_. I’m-.” She covers her face with the pillow again and lets out a hoarse high-pitched shriek, back arcing in a hard curve as she finally falls over the edge, thighs tightening warningly around Elyza’s head. It doesn’t stop her though, Elyza pumps her fingers in and out as Alicia comes, flicking her tongue and sucking all the while.

It takes a few seconds before Alicia falls lax and sags into the mattress, giggling softly and pushing at Elyza’s head. She looks up at Alicia, her chin shiny and wet, and she licks her lips before slipping her fingers past her own lips, cleaning them off.

“That’s not fair,” Alicia mumbles almost dreamily, hooking her fingers under Elyza’s chin. She drags her up into a lazy kiss and wraps an arm around Elyza’s shoulders, her other hand wriggling between their bodies. Her palm skims down Elyza’s stomach, fingers curling with she reaches the apex of her thighs. 

Elyza pulls back with a soft gasp, nails digging into Alicia’s shoulders. “That’s, _shit.”_ Alicia hums, pleased, and keeps moving further, when Elyza suddenly grabs her wrist. “Not… Not that.” 

With a furrowed brow, Alicia rolls them over and pulls back enough to look her in the eye. “Everything alright?” Elyza answers with a nod and leans up to kiss her sweetly. 

“Yeah, everything’s fine. I just don't get off on that.” Alicia smiles before mouthing kisses down her neck, nipping sharply at her collarbone. 

“I don't know much about… the thing that you did, but-.” Elyza cuts her off with a kiss, scraping her teeth over Alicia’s bottom lip, swallowing the quiet noise she makes. 

“You don't have to do that. You don't even have to- _oh.”_ She hadn't noticed the hand creeping lower once again, and Alicia draws the pads of her fingers in circles over her clit. 

“I do know a thing or two about this,” she grins smugly as Elyza’s hips roll up into her hand, grinding down on her fingers. 

It doesn't take long for the coil in her stomach to draw out once again, fire sparking up her spine. She can barely keep her eyes open as the wave builds and builds. Alicia’s fingers are quick and nimble, finding all the places that make her tremble, and her mouth is wet and hot on her breast, swirling her tongue around her nipple in this confounded way that tugs at the heat spreading through her stomach. 

“Al- shit, oh god.”

“I thought you were concerned about being quiet,” Alicia murmurs against the swell of her breast and Elyza trembles. 

“Shus-.” she cuts off with a high-pitched whine, just barely audible, as she arches into Alicia, wrapping her hand around her wrist. Alicia works her fingers faster, sucks harder, scrapes her nails down Elyza’s arm, sure to leave slight welts, and Elyza falls over the edge, thrashing up off the bed, pushing her chin up toward the ceiling as her vision goes white. 

She comes back down to Alicia petting her side, lips pressed to the corner of her jaw. She goes limp into the mattress and forces her eyes open, grinning breathlessly. 

“There you are,” Alicia whispers. Elyza nods, rolling over to lie half on top of Alicia, arm thrown across her stomach. 

“That was… whoa.” Alicia chuckles lowly and nudges her nose against Elyza’s. 

The midday sun is streaming in through the windows, and they really should push on, it's dangerous to rest for too long. But Elyza wants to wrap herself up in this moment forever, so she lets herself enjoy this. She doesn't know when she'll get a moment like this again, in any of their lifetimes.

**Author's Note:**

> what the fuck is my life.
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/bobbiimorses) || [tumblr](http://teacupandhellbeast.tumblr.com/)


End file.
